A Gift For You
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Ditengah kondisinya yang sedang sakit parah. Eren bingung apa yang harus ia beri kepada kekasihnya untuk kado ulang tahun dan balasan valentine day yang sudah terlewat. Side story dari FF This symphony just for you for white day entry dan untuk ulang tahun Eren. Warn! AU, YAOI, LIME! OOC. Mind to RnR?


A Gift For You

Rated : M

Warning: Yaoi, Bl, shonen ai sejenisnya, OOC, AU. Lime!

Main pair: RivaEre slight EruMin.

Genre: Romance/ drama

Summary: Ditengah kondisinya yang sedang sakit parah. Eren bingung apa yang harus ia beri kepada kekasihnya untuk kado ulang tahun dan balasan valentine day yang sudah terlewat. Side story dari FF This symphony just for you yang masukin ke white day entry :D

Duh telat ngucapin ulang tahun nih. Otanjoubi Omedetou Eren XD moga makin langgeng ama Levi kyahahahaha

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Eren meninggalkan rumah sakit. Berkali-kali pula Hanji dan member the recons membujukknya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, namun Eren tetap teguh tak mau kembali selama dokter bernama Grisha Jaeger masih berada di sana.

Dan disinilah Eren, di ruang tengah apartemennya sembari menonton acara televisi. Ingin sekali Eren kembali ke dunia entertainment, tapi ia merasa bahwa belum saatnya ia come back.

TING TONG

Eren menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu apartemennya. Dengan perlahan, Eren membuka pintu, takut-takut jika yang berkunjung adalah Ayahnya sendiri atau malah ibunya yang telah menemukan keberadaannya.

"Rivaille…" Eren bernapas lega ketika tahu yang datang adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Rivaille mengusap pelan rambut brunete Eren, lalu tangannya menurun ke kedua pipi Eren yang mulai menirus.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Hei, bisakah setiap bertemu denganku kau tak selalu bertanya seperti itu? Aku bosan." Eren cemberut. Rivaille terkekeh pelan.

Eren mempersilakan Rivaille untuk masuk ke dalam, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Eren beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk mebuat minuman untuk kekasihnya ini.

Sementara Eren tengah berkutat dengan teh, gula dan air panas di dapur. Rivaille mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bewarna merah marun, dipandanginya kotak itu dengan lembut. Mendengar suara langkah kaki, Rivaille buru-buru menaruh kotak itu ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Silakan diminum," Eren tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya teh ini tak butuh gula lagi, Eren." Komentar Rivaille datar namun ambigu.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku sudah punya yang lebih manis daripada gula, yaitu kau." Entah Rivaille kesambet apaan, dia mulai menggombali Eren.

"—gombal." Dan Eren hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi tak kalah datarnya.

"Gombal, tapi kau suka kan, Eren." Bisik Rivaille di telinga Eren dan membuat wajah Eren merona manis.

"Eren," Rivaille menangkup kedua pipi Eren, tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu. Eren dapat melihat mata kelabu itu memancarkan sinar cinta hanya untukknya. Mata itu hanya memandanginya. Salah satu tangan Rivaille merogoh sebuah kotak bewarna merah marun dari dalam kantung celana Rivalle.

"Valentine lalu, maaf aku tak bisa memberimu hadiah karena hubungan kita merenggang…dan maaf juga, aku baru memberimu hadiah ini saat ini." Rivaille mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih, berukiran RV yang berarti Rivaille dan Eren.

"Eren, hubungan kita memang sering terkena masalah, tapi kumohon…percayalah padaku, dan jika semua sudah kuselesaikan, menikahlah denganku, Eren." Rivaille memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Eren. Eren tak kuasa membendung air mata bahagianya. Ia memeluk Rivaille erat.

"Te-terima kasih, Rivaille..aku mau, aku mau menikah denganmu." Rivaille mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Eren lalu ia membalas pelukan Eren tak kalah eratnya.

Rivaille melepas pelukannya, dikecupnya pipi Eren yang mulus dan kenyal tersebut. Usai di pipi, ia mencium kening, hidung dan berakhir di bibir merah plum milik Eren. Diciumnya bibir ranum Eren dengan lembut, seiring berjalannya waktu, Rivaille mulai mengulum kedua bibir Eren, dijilatinya bibir bawah Eren, seakan-akan menyuruh Eren untuk membuka mulutnya.

"ngh.." Kecupan demi kecupan Rivaille di bibir Eren membuat Eren mendesah, kesempatan itu diambil baik oleh Rivaille dengan menyusupkan organ tak bertulangnya ke dalam mulut Eren. Lidah Rivaille dengan lihai mengabsen gigi-gigi Eren, dan menyapu langit-langit mulut Eren.

"Ngh—Ah!" Rivaille semakin gencar menciumnya. Terbuai dengan sensasi yang diberikan Rivaille, Eren mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Rivaille dan sesekali menarik rambut belakang Rivaille.

Merasa Eren sudah hampir kehabisan napas, Rivaille memisahkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eren dan terlihatlah benang saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya. Eren terlihat sangat manis saat ini, bibirnya yang memerah akibat ciuman Rivaille, wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang agak sayu, membuat sisi buas Rivaille terbangun.

"Ri-ah!" Rivaille menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Eren di perpotongan leher dan bahu Eren.

"Ri-rivailleh…" Napas Eren agak memburu saat Rivaille mulai mencium dan menghisap lehernya yang sensitive itu. Cium, jilat, gigit, jilat, Rivaille lakukan terus menerus di leher Eren.

"Ngh..Ri-rivai-Akh! Ahn…"

Tangan Rivaille mulai bermain di bagian dada Eren, mencubit, memelintir dan memilin tonjolan merah muda yang berada di dada Eren. Hal itu membuat Eren semakin mendesah.

Baru saja Rivaille akan membuka kemeja yang Eren gunakan, hal yang terduga terjadi. Eren kembali mimisan. Rivaille langsung mengambil tisu dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir di hidung Eren.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Eren mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya, pasalnya pancaran mata Rivaille menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat. Walaupun wajah itu masih saja datar, tapi sinar mata, tetap tak bisa berbohong. Dan Eren bisa membaca setiap sinar yang terpancarkan di mata Rivaille.

Rivaille mengelus rambut brunete itu penuh kasih sayang. Ia mencium bibir Eren lembut, sangat lembut. Ia hanya ingin memberi tahu Eren betapa ia sangat mencintai dan membutuhkan Eren di sampingnya.

"Maaf tadi aku kelewat batas dalam menyentuhmu."

"Hn, tidak apa kok…asalkan dengan Rivaille, aku rela." Eren tersenyum tulus. Rivaille menggeleng.

"Tidak, tetap tidak…"

Jujur, Eren kecewa dengan jawaban Rivaille. Bagaimanapun, Eren ingin sekali Rivaille meneyentuhnya lebih dan lebih. Eren mencoba tersenyum, ia tak mau Rivaille tahu kalau ia sangat kecewa.

"O-oh baiklah."

"Sudah jam tiga lewat, aku harus pergi Eren," Rivaille beranjak bangun dari sofa, ia pamit pergi.

Eren menatap pintu kamar apartemennya yang sudah tertutup. Eren menyentuh semua tempat yang sudah dijelajahi oleh Rivaille. Ia ingin lebih, ia butuh Rivaille.

"Rivaille.."

.

.

.

Sehari setelah kunjungan Rivaille dan lamarannya, Armin datang berkunjung ke apartemen Eren. Hubungan pertemanan mereka mulai terlihat semenjak the recons sudah mengetahui masa lalu Eren, Armin pun secara langsung mengatakan kepada Eren kalau ia sangat ingin berteman dengan Eren.

Dan disinilah Armin, duduk di karpet sambil bersender di sofa dan mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan Eren.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Min." Armin manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Rivaille-san itu sangat sayang padamu loh Eren, makanya dia mau menjagamu dan belum mau menyetubuhimu, ia takut itu akan melukaimu, menurutku sih begitu." Armin mencoba menenangkan Eren.

"Hn, mungkin sih."

"Heheh tapi lucu juga ya, dulu kan kita hampir tak pernah mengobrol, lalu kau sangat dingin dan datar, bahkan ketus pada semua orang, tapi sekarang kita jadi sering mengobrol begini ya. Aku senang akhirnya bisa berteman denganmu." Armin tersenyum tulus. Eren ikut tersenyum.

"A-aku juga senang bisa punya teman." Gumam Eren pelan. rasanya malu sekali mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

TRING TRING

Saatu pesan masuk ke smartphone Armin. Seketika wajah Armin merona merah. Alis Eren terangkat satu saat melihat reaksi Armin yang terlihat senang dan malu.

"Siapa?" Eren penasaran. Tapi saat ia melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut, Eren langsung mengerti.

"Dari Erwin-san? Kau menyukainya ya?"

BLUSH

"E-eh? Ko-kok kau bisa tahu?" Armin gelagapan. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Itu nama pengirimnya Erwin-san, dan reaksimu itu terlihat jelas kalau kau suka padanya," Tunjuk Eren. Armin menunduk.

"Jadi?"

"I-iya, aku menyukai Erwin-san." Armin menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Lalu si Erwin-san?"

"Ku-kukira aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan..ternyata..dia membalas perasaanku dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku jauh sebelum aku menyukainya." Wajah Armin makin memerah.

"Lalu? Kalian sudah pernah this and that?" Eren makin penasaran.

"HEE?! KO-KOK NANYANYA BEGITU?" Armin panik.

"Wa-waktu valentine lalu sih dia memberiku coklat dan bunga lalu saat white day…kami, kami melakukan 'itu'." Eren berani yakin, jika ada telur yang di tempelkan ke pipi Armin, pasti telur itu akan matang dengan cepat karena ia yakin wajah Armin sangat panas saat ini.

"white day ya…balasan kado…dua hari lagi ulang tahun Rivaille.." Eren menerawang, ia bingung mau memberikan hadiah apa untuk Rivaille.

Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Eren, Armin memberikan saran "Berikan saja hadiah yang ia suka, apapun hadiahnya, kalau dari hati, aku yakin Rivaille-san akan suka."

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, tepat tanggal 25 Desember kondisi Eren kembali memburuk. Untung saja ada Hanji dan Armin, Eren kembali mengalami pendarahan dan tubuh Eren melemah tiap harinya. Eren kalut, hari ini kekasihnya berulang tahun dan kini ia akan melewatkan kembali moment penting kekasihnya itu. Eren tak mau, bahkan ia belum memberikan syal yang pernah ia beli untuk Rivaille.

Eren mengambil selimutnya dan mendudukkan diri di sofa. Ia menonton acara televisi. Ia menonton acara televisi siang dengan bosan. Namun, perasaan hatinya yang kalut membuat air mata Eren mengalir.

"Khh…" Eren menangis. Ia menangis dalam diam. Perasaan hatinya kacau balau.

Walaupun Rivaille pernah menyakitinya, tapi Rivaille sudah memberikan apa yang Eren cari. Yaitu cinta dan kasih sayang yang penuh dari seseorang. Eren sudah mendapatkan hal itu. Dan Eren bahagia. Maka, sekarang Eren merasa sebelum ia meninggal nanti, ia harus membalas kebaikan dari Rivaille.

"Apa yang harus keberikan padanya?" Tanya Eren bermonolog.

Eren menutup matanya. Ia mengingat kembali masa-masa lalunya bersama Rivaille. Eren tahu umurnya sudah tak lama lagi, ia bisa merasakannya. Eren tersentak, ia tahu, ia tahu apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Rivaille. Ia akan memberikan hadiah yang tak akan pernah Rivaille lupakan. Hadiah yang hanya Eren persambahkan kepada sang calon suaminya itu.

TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Panjang umur, orang yang baru saja Eren pikirkan datang. Eren tak bisa mengekspresikan betapa senangnya ia hari ini.

"Rivaille!"

"Eren, bagaimana kondisimu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Rivaille menyentuh kening Eren dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ap-Hei! Aku tidak demam!" Protes Eren sambil menepis pelan tangan Rivaille di keningnya.

"Rivaille." Panggil Eren.

"Hn?"

"Selamat ulang tahun." Rivaille menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sangat tipis. Namun, Eren masih bisa melihatnya walau senyum Rivaille terlihat samar-samar.

Rivaille mengacak pelan rambut Eren. Ditatapnya sekeliling ruangan tengah apartemen Eren. Tidak ada debu, tidak ada benda-benda yang berserakan. Semuanya rapi.

"Kau tidur di sofa?" Eren mengangguk. Rivaille menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa, di sofa lebih nyaman ketimbang di kasur." Eren buru-buru menambahkan. Rivaille terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Eren, jelas-jelas tidur di kasur lebih nyaman dan empuk dibanding sofa.

Rivaille beranjak pergi ke dapur, dan mengambil mangkuk, sendok dan segelas air.

"Sudah makan?" Eren menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga, nih kubawakan bubur untukmu." Rivaille menaruh bubur itu di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya ke Eren.

"Bubur…" Eren menatap tak suka makanan di depannya itu.

"Sudah makan saja, masih untung kau kubawakan makanan." Ketus Rivaille tak suka. Eren cemberut. Melihat hal itu, jiwa seme yang bijak dari dalam diri Rivaille pun bangkit.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau kusuapkan." Rivaille menyendok bubur itu, dan menyodorkannya ke Eren. Eren menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Kegiatan suap-suapan bubur itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Rivaille menatap puas pada mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong. Tapi, dugaannya salah, ternyata masih ada bubur yang tersisa, dan itu berada di ujung bibir kiri dan kanan Eren.

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eren. Eren yang saat itu sedang minum sedikit tersentak kaget mendapati wajah kekasihnya hanya berjarak lima centimeter dari wajahnya. Rivaille menjilati bubur yang tersisa di ujung bibir Eren. Menjilati dan sesekali mencium pipi Eren.

"Not bad." Rivaille menyeringai. Eren bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas sekarang.

DDRRT DDRRT

Rivaille membuka smartphonenya. Mata Rivaille memancarkan aura marah dan tak senang begitu membaca pesan masuk di smartphonenya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ck, si Erwin sialan itu, bisa-bisanya dia mengganggu waktuku bersamamu." Dumel Rivaille. Eren mengerti sekarang.

"Ada pekerjaan ya? pergilah, aku tak mau karirmu jatuh." Eren mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya sebenarnya tak rela kekasihnya ini pergi. Oh ayolah, setelah dua hari tak bertemu lalu saat mereka bertemu 10 menit, Rivaille harus meninggalkan Eren sendirian lagi.

Tapi Eren sadar, pekerjaan Rivaille itu sangat penting. Dan ia tak mau menjadi seorang kekasih yang egois. Eren tak mau itu.

Rivaille mengecup pelan kening Eren.

"Maaf aku harus pergi." Sesal Rivaille.

"Tak apa."

Usai mengatakan itu, Rivaille beranjak keluar dari apartemen Eren. Sepeninggal Rivaille, Eren kembali ke rutinitas sebelumnya, menonton televisi.

.

.

.

Suasana hati Rivaille begitu kelam. Jean, Berthold, Armin, dan Reiner tak berani menyapa dan berbicara dengan leader mereka. Mereka tahu alasan kenapa Rivaille begitu menyeramkan, padahal ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Cih! Kenapa kita harus ikut reality show ini, Erwin sialan!" Erwin hanya tersenyum pasrah menanggapi segala caci maki dari leader boyband asuhannya sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, fans kan ingin merayakan natal sekaligus ulang tahunmu," Tanggap Erwin.

"The recons stand by ya, on air live tiga menit lagi."

Reality show yang menghadiri the recons pun mulai on air. Isi acara tersebut adalah games bersama member the recons sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun sang ketua grup. Rivaille tak tahu bahwa Eren tengah menonton mereka dari layar televisi.

Games yang dibawakan membuat seisi studio menjerit, pasalnya isi games tersebut adalah member the recons harus memerankan sebuah live mini drama yang bertemakan yaoi. Ditambah sang manajer tampan, Erwin Smith, ikut berpartisipasi dalam games ini.

Reiner dengan Berthold, Jean dengan Rivaille dan Erwin dengan Armin. Mereka harus mempraktekkan beberapa adegan seperti, pegangan tangan, berpelukan, bahkan berciuman. Reiner dan Berthold melakukan semuanya dengan benar namun canggung, berbeda dengan Rivaille dan Jean. Adegan yang seharusnya menjadi adegan romantis malah menjadi adegan kekerasan dimana Rivaille dengan senang hati menendang Jean.

"E-Erwin-san, benar nih kita harus mempraktekan adegan itu?" Tanya Armin malu-malu. Pasalnya layar menampakkan tulisan 'Berciuman'. Yang berarti ia dan Erwin harus mempraktekan adegan ciuman tersebut. Ciumannya sih gak masalah, tapi ini di depan ratusan penonton di studio dan ribuan bahkan jutaan penonton di luar sana.

"Tak apa." Erwin menarik pinggang Armin.

CUP

"KYAAAAAA!"

Awalnya Erwin hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Armin, tapi lama-kelamaan acara tempel-tempelan bibir tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan, hisapan dan gigitan. Armin mengeluh pelan. Dan membuat Erwin dengan mudahnya menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Armin.

"KYAAAA! KYAAAA! "

"KYAAA ASTAGAA GUA GAK KUAATT TOYOOONGG MEREKA HOT SEKALIII!"

"ERUMIN REAL KYAAAAAA! GUA SHIPPER MEREKAA! GUA NGESHIPPER MEREKAAA!"

Seluruh penonton di studio beserta kru mimisan dan kalap. Jean, Rivaille, Berthold, dan Reiner sweatdrop melihat penonton yang begitu bersemangat dan menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan pandangan napsu. Mereka yakin, seluruh penonton di studio ini adalah FujoDanshi.

Erwin melepas ciumannya dari Armin. Wajah Armin bersemu merah. Diam-diam Erwin menyeringai melihat hasil perbuatannya itu. Baru saja Erwin akan melakukan hal yang lebih, Host reality show itu menghentikannya.

"Ya! Ya! Stop! Sebelum terjadi banjir darah dan pingsan masal di sini, maka sesi games yaoi ini selesai sudah!"

Di luar sana, Eren menonton reality show itu sambil facepalm. Ia tak abis pikir, bisa-bisanya Erwin mengambil kesempatan begitu.

Acara puncak adalah sesi dimana para kru dan member the recons merayakan ulang tahun Rivaille.

"Ya Rivaille, apa harapan anda di ulang tahun anda saat ini?" Tanya sang host.

"Harapanku? Harapanku adalah kekasihku sembuh dari penyakitnya." Seisi studio langsung ramai begitu mendengar pernyataan Rivaille.

"Kekasih anda? Maksudnya Petra? Memangnya Petra sakit apa?" Tanya sang host lagi.

"Petra? Wanita itu bukanlah siapa-siapaku." Jawab Rivaille enteng.

"Lalu?"

"Eren. Aku tahu, kau pasti menonton acara ini bukan? Aku ingin mengatakan secara live di sini. Eren si penyanyi yang terkenal dengan nama Ren, adalah kekasihku, dan aku berencana akan menikahinya nanti." Ucap Rivaille to the point.

Seisi studio langsung ricuh. Terutama para FujoDanshi yang teriak kegirangan karena OTP mereka ternyata real.

Di apartemen Eren, Eren menangis bahagia. Ia begitu bahagia begitu mengetahui betapa sayangnya Rivaille padanya.

"Malam ini, akan kupersembahkan hadiahku untukmu Rivaille, jadi tunggulah aku." Ucap Eren di sambil menyeka air mata terharunya.

.

.

.

**-Apartemen pribadi milik Rivaille, pukul 21.00-**

Rivaille tengah membaca buku sembari menyesap hangatnya kopi di balkon apartemennya. Rutinitasnya hari ini menyita waktunya sehingga ia tak bisa menemani Eren. Menyesal? Ya Rivaille menyesal, tapi apa boleh buat. Semua ini sudah resikonya menjadi seorang entertainment.

"—ille."

Rivaille terkesiap. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang menyebut namanya walau samar-samar.

"—Vaille."

Rivaille mulai menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Rivaille."

Rivaille tersentak kaget, panggilan itu terdengar jelas. Amat sangat jelas. Ia menengok kebelakang dan betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat Eren berada di balkon kamar apartemen yang berada di sebelah kamar apartemennya. Posisi Eren tepat berada di belakang posisi duduknya saat ini.

"Eren?"

Eren tersenyum manis. Amat sangat manis hingga membuat Rivaille tertegun melihatnya. Eren mencoba melompat ke balkon apartemen Rivaille dan hup! Eren berhasil.

"Eren kenapa kau—"

"Rivaille, selamat ulang tahun, maaf tadi aku tak sempat memberikan hadiah ualng tahun dan balasan valentine yang sudah terlewat untukmu, tapi saat ini aku sudah membawanya." Ucap Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Bicara apa kau Eren? Aku tak butuh hadiah." Ucap Rivaille penuh penekanan pada kata 'tak butuh'.

"Walaupun hadiahnya adalah diriku sendiri? Kau tetap tak butuh?" Rivaille terkesiap untuk keberapa kalinya. Keningnya mengkerut tak paham.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hadiah dariku adalah diriku sendiri Rivaille. Aku menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya padamu, aku ingin melakukannya denganmu. Untuk yang pertama dan…terakhir kalinya... dan maaf karena aku baru memberikannya sekarang, ehehe jadinya bukan white day lagi ya, maaf ya." Ucap Eren pelan namun tegas. Rahang Rivaille mengeras.

"Kau yakin? Kau tak tahu monster apa yang ada di dalam diriku, Eren. Kau bisa saja terluka." Rivaille memperingati. Eren tahu itu, tapi ia sudah bertekad. Ia ingin Rivaille menyentuhnya.

Eren menggenggam tangan Rivaille dan menaruhnya di pipinya. Ia tersenyum manis sambil menangis memohon.

"Kumohon…buat aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya."

Tak berkata apa-apa lagi, Rivaille langsung mencium Eren. Ciuman yang lembut di awal-awalnya, namun seiring waktu ciuman itu berubah menjadi jilatan dan hisapan. Eren mengalungkan lengannya di leher Rivaille. Rivaille menjilati bibir bawah Eren, meminta akses lebih dan tentu saja dengan senang hati, Eren membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Rivaille bermain-main di dalam mulutnya.

Lidah Rivaille menjamah keseluruhan rongga mulut Eren, mengabsen satu per satu gigi Eren, langit-langit serta mengajak lidah Eren untuk beradu. Rasa manis bagaikan madu membuat Rivaille hilang kendali. Apalagi disertakan dengan suara desahan Eren yang begitu menggoda dirinya.

Oke, sepertinya sisi buas dari Rivaille sudah keluar sempurna.

Rivaille menggendong Eren tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua. Ia membawa Eren ke dalam kamarnya dan menjatuhkan Eren ke atas ranjang berukuran king size.

"ngh.."

Rivaille menjilati perpotongan bahu dan leher Eren. Aroma Eren begitu memabukkan. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma Eren. Sesekali ia gigit leher dan menjilatinya sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan. Tanda bahwa Eren hanyalah miliknya. Eren adalah milik Levi Rivaille.

"Akh..Rhivailleh.." Eren menjambak rambut Rivaille tatkala Rivaille mengigitnya terlalu kencang.

Tangan Rivaille tak tinggal diam, sembari multunya menjamah leher Eren, ia membuka kemeja Eren perlahan demi perlahan. Tangan kanan Rivaille bergerilya di dada kiri Eren, memilin puting yang sudah mengeras dan memerah tersebut. Eren kembali mendesahkan nama Rivaille.

Puas dengan menandai Eren di leher, ciuman Rivaille beralih ke dada Eren. Ia gigit puting kiri Eren, lalu menjilatinya kemudian gigit dan ia hisap layaknya anak balita yang ingin menyusui. Sementara tangan kanan Rivaille mulai menjamah bagian bawah Eren.

"Ahh Ri-rivaillehh..ge-geli..ahn.."

Rivaille bisa merasakan bagian bawah Eren sudah menegang. Diremasnya kejantanan Eren yang masih tertutupi celana tanpa melepas ciumannya dari dada Eren.

"Akh..ah! ah! Ri-Rivaillehh Ahhh…"Eren menggeliat. Ia sudah terbuai oleh sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan yang dilancarkan oleh Rivaille.

Puas dengan dada Eren. Rivaille mulai menanggalkan celana yang dipakai Eren. Dan kini Eren sudah tak berpakaian, Eren merona malu. Ia menutup kedua kakinya yang tadi sempat dibuka lebar-lebar oleh Rivaille.

"Kenapa, hm?" Goda Rivaille.

"A-aku malu.." Wajah Eren merona hebat. Sungguh, Rivaille sudah tak sabar ingin melahap kekasihnya yang super manis ini.

Dikecupnya bibir Eren sambil ia belai lembut pipi kenyal Eren. Rivaille melebarkan kembali kedua kaki Eren, dan kini terpampanglah pemandangan yang menakjubkan bagi Rivaille. Lubang pink yang tertutup itu membuat Rivaille semakin bersemangat untuk memasukinya. Sangat menggoda di mata Rivaille.

"Indah.." Puji Rivaille tanpa sadar dan itu sukses membuat Eren merona hebat.

Rivaille memajukan wajahnya ke kejantanan Eren. Dikecupnya pelan ujung kepala penis Eren. Eren mengeluh nikmat. Rivaille mulai menjilati dan memasukkan penis Eren ke dalam mulutnya. Memakan semua milik Eren. Manis. Satu kata dari Rivaille tentang rasa dari seorang Eren.

"Ahhn…Akh..Rhi-rhivailleh…akh.." Eren mendesah-desah kenikmatan.

Rivaille makin kalap melahap penis Eren. Sesekali ia memijit bola-bola milik Eren. Eren mencengkram seprai kasur Rivaille.

"Ri-rivai-akh! A-aku…ma-ahhn..mau Ahh! Ah! Kelua-AAAHHHH!"

Rivaille menelan cairan milik Eren. Ia juga mengoleskannya ke tangannya dan menyuruh Eren menjilatinya.

"Cairanmu manis sekali Eren."

Rivaille mulai membuka satu persatu pakaiannya. Eren meneguk ludahnya, di hadapannya tersuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu menggungah selera. Rivaille begitu membentuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Perut yang sixpack dan otot-otot yang begitu maskulin.

"Ahn.." Tanpa sadar, Eren mendesah saat melihat tubuh Rivaille. Mendengar desahan Eren, Rivaille menyeringai.

"Begitu tergodanya kah kau dengan tubuhku, Eren? Hm?" Eren menoleh ke samping, tak berani menatap mata tajam milik Rivaille.

"A-aku mau.." Eren malu-malu.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Rivaille dengan suara menggoda.

"Aku mau mencoba milikmu juga..kh.." Eren tak kuasa menahan malu. Tapi, rasa malunya ia kesampingkan. Ia ingin memanjakan Rivaille.

Eren merangkak mendekati Rivaille yang sedang duduk. Eren mencium lembut ujung penis Rivaille. Menjilati dari atas hingga bawah. Sesekali ia jilat juga dua bola milik Rivaille. Rivaille menggeram tertahan.

"Cepatlah Eren, jangan menggodaku." Titah sang seme, Rivaille. Eren memasuki penis Rivaille yang berukuran besar. Keluar masuk, keluar masuk, tak lupa Eren juga mengigiti milik Rivaille. Ia sangat senang dengan permennya yang satu ini. Terasa begitu nikmat.

"Khh…cukup.." Rivaille mendorong Eren agak menjauh. Eren terlihat tak rela, permennya dijauhkan begitu saja.

"Aku tak mau klimaks di tempat yang bukan seharusnya." Terang Rivaille agar Eren mengerti.

Pemanasannya sudah cukup, Rivaille melebarkan kaki Eren dan memposisikan dirinya. Tangan yang sudah ia lumuri dengan cairan Eren, mulai meraba lubang pink milik Eren. Dengan lembut ia memasukkan satu jari kedalam lubang itu.

"Akh.."

Eren mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, lalu Rivaille memasukkan lagi jari kedua dan ketiganya.

"Akh! Sa-sakiitthh Rhivaillehh." Kening Eren berkerut menahan sesuatu. Rivaille mulai menggerakkan jari-jari itu secara zig-zag dan terus mencari sweet spot Eren.

"Akh! Akh! Ahhnn.." Rintihan sakit Eren mulai terganti dengan desahan. Pertanda, Rivaille sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan Eren.

Berasa sudah cukup, Rivaille mengerluarkan jari-jarinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di hadapan lubang Eren. Ia mulai memasuki lubang Eren, perlahan demi perlahan.

"Engh…"

Rivaille terus berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya secara utuh ke dalam lubang Eren. Rivaille tak pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya. Lubang sempit Eren terasa melahap miliknya secara utuh, menariknya dengan begitu kencang.

"Ugh..E-Eren…kau semphit sekalihh…" Alis Rivaille berkerut menahan nikmat.

"Akh! Sa-sakiithh…argh Ri-Rivaille." Eren mengerang kesakitan saat kejantanan milik Rivaille yang besar mulai memasuki dirinya lebih dalam. Rasanya begitu sakit. Rivaille mengocok kejantanan Eren dan mencium bibir Eren agar rasa sakit Eren bisa teralihkan. Rivaille menarik pinggulnya sedikit dan menghentakkan kembali dengan kencang.

"UHMP! UMHP!" Eren menahan sakit dalam ciumannya dengan Rivaille. Eren sekarang bisa merasakan kejantanan Rivaille berada di dalam dirinya. Benda tumpul penuh otot itu terasa panas dan menggesek dinding rektumnya dengan begitu nikmat.

"Ahhhh…" Eren mendesah karenanya.

"Eren, aku mulai bergerak." Eren menganggukkan kepalanya.

Rivaille mulai menarik kejantanannya hingga tinggal kepalanya saja yang tertinggal di dalam lubang Eren, lalu ia hentakkan lagi.

"AHHHH! Ahn! Ahk!Ahn! Akh!"

Rivaille terus menghentakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk. Desahan dan erangan nikmat terus keluar dari bibir Eren bagaikan melodi indah di telinga Rivaille. Lubang milik Eren begitu ketat, basah dan hangat. Membuat Rivaille begitu semakin liar menghentakkan miliknya lebih dalam dan lebih keras.

"Akh! Akh! Ah ah! Ahh."

"Sebut..namaku Khh..Eren.."

"Rhi-rhivailleh…ahhn..le-lebih ahn lebih kencang dan cepath ahhnn."

Rivaille menuruti permintaan sang uke. Ditariknya kejantanan milik Rivaille lalu ia hentakkan dengan begitu keras dan dalam, Eren menjerit, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak kuasa karena saking nikmatnya tusukan yang terus dilancarkan Rivaille kepada dirinya.

"AH! AH! AH! AKH! AHN! AKH!"

Eren terus mendesah, mengerang dan menyebut nama Rivaille di sela-sela desahannya. Rivaille mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Eren. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas kasur.

"Kemari Eren." Ucap Rivaille. Eren merangkak menuju Rivaille dan berjongkok di atas kejantanan Rivaille yang berdiri tegak.

Eren memasukkan kejantanan Rivaille secara perlahan ke dalam lubangnya sendiri. Rivaille memegang pinggul Eren dan menghentakkan pinggul Eren dengan keras sehingga kejantanan Rivaille langsung masuk seutuhnya kedalam lubang Eren.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Eren menjerit sambil memeluk erat leher Rivaille. Kejantanan Rivaille sukses menusuk titik terdalam dan ternikmat Eren. Tubuh Eren bergetar karenanya.

"Mulailah bergerak, Eren." Titah Rivaille.

Eren mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya, awalnya temponya lambat namun seiring berjalannya waktu Eren semakin mempercepat temponya. Rivaille juga menaikkan pinggulnya dengan arah yang berlawanan dari gerakan Eren, jadi ketika pinggul Eren terjatuh, maka pinggul Rivaille terangkat dan terciptalah tubrukan kencang dari dua kulit yang bersentuhan, membuat mereka menggila di dalam kenikmatan duniawi.

"Ah! Ahhnn Riv-RIVAILLE!" Jerit Eren setiap kali Rivaille menusuk prostatnya. Eren sudah tak tahan, ia sudah merasa akan klimaks.

Rivaille tahu Eren akan klimaks, ia mengocok kejantanan Eren dengan kencang namun seirama dengan gerakan mereka.

"Rhi-Rhivailleh..a-aku ma ahn..mau keluar sekharangh ahn."

"Bersama-sama, Eren." Bisik Rivaille dengan napas yang pendek-pendek, ia juga merasa sedikit lagi akan klimaks.

"Ahhnn….arghh…Ahh" Eren semakin mengejang menjelang orgasme.

"Guh..Eren..Oh, Eren.."

"Ri-ri AHHN RIVAILLEEEHHHH!" Cairan putih menyembur dari kejantanan Eren dan mengenai dada Rivaille. Tak lama kemudian, Rivaille mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Eren.

"Ahhhh ahhh.." Eren mendesah menikmati sperma Rivaille yang keluar begitu deras.

Rivaille dan Eren saling mengatur napas mereka masing-masing. Dikecupnya kening Eren dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kado yang amat sangat indah Eren, terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia. " Untuk pertama kalinya, Rivaille tersenyum begitu bahagia. Melihat itu, Eren ikut tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga bahagia telah menjadi milikmu, Rivaille." Eren memeluk leher Rivaille.

Rivaille menjatuhkan Eren ke atas ranjang. Kejantanannya ia keluarkan dari tubuh Eren. Diambilnya selimut untuk menutupi dirinya dan Eren. Mata Eren memberat, pertanda rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Eren.

"Tidurlah." Bisik Rivaille.

"Aku mencintaimu Rivaille. " Satu ciuman lagi di bibir Eren.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Eren, dahulu, sekarang dan selamanya." Rivaille berbisik.

Rivaille memposisikan kepala Eren bersandar di dadanya, memeluknya dengan penuh keintiman. Deru napas yang teratur dan mata yang terpejam menandakan Eren telah tertidur pulas. Rivaille selalu mengagumi betapa indahnya wajah Eren di setiap ekspresinya, entah itu marah, sedih, senang, polos, dan tidur. Merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya juga, ia memeluk Eren lebih erat.

"Good night and happy nice dream, my love."

**END**

Huwaaaaa akhirnya jadi juga ini FF wkwkw.

Wuakakakak ngaco emg, niatnya mau bkin ff buat white day, tpi malah setting waktunya ke ultah Levi astogeeehh, ya niatnya emg mau nyamain setting waktu di FF ane yang this symphony just for you, jadi tolong maklum ya *bungkuk2 maaf*

Berhubung author ga bisa nyelipin adegan lemon di FF TSJFY, jadinya author bkin side story nya gini deh ahahaha XD

Sebenarnya ini FF buat kado ultahnya si Eren, tapi telat sehari huhuhu T3T

Oh iya, bagi yang suka dan cintah banget sama RiRen (Levi/ Rivaille X Eren) sama EruMin (Erwin X Armin) ikutan dan gabung yuk di grup Rivaiere+ Erumin FTW, itu grup seru dan asyik banget lohhh! Banyak asupan2 RiRennya bagi kalian wahai fujo dan fudan yang suka kekurangan asupan. Di sana kita juga bisa diskusi tentang betapa canonnya RiRen dan EruMin XD sekaligus kita bisa berfangirlingan ria bersama-sama, Seru kan? Makanya, ayo gabung di  groups/1419102024985432/

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, dan mohon reviewnya :)


End file.
